Are You Sure?
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: First Linzin one in a while. Linzin pregnancy and cuteness (: R&R (:


**I own nothing. **

**Linzin pregnancy**

* * *

"Are you sure? I mean like a hundred percent?" The earthbender asked with wide eyes from the bed she was lying on.

"I've run every test I know on you sweetheart. Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant." Katara told her daughter in law with a smile.

"Wow...this is big. I mean, we just got married six months ago-and it's not like we haven't been together for years already-but this is really huge. What if he thinks it's too soon? What if something goes wrong or he freaks out? Why am I so nervous?" Lin said resting a hand on her abdomen.

"Tenzin will be thrilled, don't you worry about that. And you've never been in a situation like this before, it's totally normal to feel this way. Believe me, I was the exact same way. And, believe it or not, so was your mother." Katara assured her.

"Okay, thank you. I need to remember that. It's a good thing, it's a normal thing, everything will be fine." Lin started to mutter to herself and Katara smiled softly at her.

"It's an amazing thing sweetheart. Don't get yourself all worked up now, you have months of mood swings for that. And if you need anything, anything at all, I am always a phone call away." Katara assured her as they both stood.

"A therapist?" Lin asked with wide eyes and Katara smiled at the girl with a hand on her shoulder.

"Even that. Now, I want you to come see me every two weeks for some routine checkups. You go on home and tell my son the good news, and I'm sure I'll be seeing you tonight for some celebration. Go ahead sweetheart. And congratulations again." Katara said with a hug to Lin as they walked towards the door together. Lin gave her mother in law one last hug before ushering out the door.

Lin was absolutely speechless. She had gone to Katara because she kept getting sick everyday, she had thought she just ate something that went bad but not this-never this. The usually confident earthbender found herself unable to move from her spot on the island. She managed to take some steady steps towards the ferry as thoughts raced through her mind.

_What if it's too soon?_

_What if something goes wrong?_

_What if it's not an airbender?_

_I can't do this. I just can't. There's too much at risk._

_Shut up! You know that this an amazing thing! Focus on the positives!_

Lin took a deep breath and decided to listen to that annoying voice in the back of her mind. She got on the ferry and closed her eyes. She tried to think of all the good things that could come from this new situation.

_We are actually going to have something that's ours and only ours. We made this little child, together._

_Little kids aren't so bad, they're actually quite cute._

_Someone to connect with, to teach and protect._

_Yeah, I think this could work._

Lin smiled as she got off the ferry. Making her way home, she felt better than she had before. Her thoughts continued to race through her mind but there were much more positives than negatives now. She was still nervous about the change but her excitement had finally surfaced and she felt strangely ready for it. She saw her building come into view and almost rushed to it before remembering that Tenzin was at work all day today. She had taken off to go see his mother. She slowly strolled up to their apartment and sat down on their couch. Before she knew it, her mind was at ease as she found herself relaxing. Laying down with a new book seemed like the perfect day.

* * *

It was around their usually late dinner time when Tenzin got home. Lin had had the time to prepare a favorite Earth Kingdom meal of hers for dinner and was finishing setting the table when he walked in to the dining room. Looking up at him, she felt the questions and concerns rave through her head again. Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself.

"Hello there. This looks amazing, you made all of this?" Tenzin asked her, coming over to her to kiss her softly.

"Well I had a lot of time on my hands today after coming back from the island, so I figured 'Why not?'" Lin said with a shaky smile as they both sat down.

"What did my mother say was going on? Any particular reason why you keep getting sick?" Tenzin asked with a concerned tone and Lin looked up at him.

"Well, um...she said it might've been something I ate." Lin said after a pause. She cursed under her breath for chickening out the way she did.

"Oh, alright. Are you okay? You seem tense." The airbender asked his wife as they started to eat.

"Hmm? Everything is fine, don't worry Airhead." Lin said with a small hint of teasing before looking down again. She felt really stupid for being so scared to say anything.

Remember what Katara said, it's a beautiful thing, it's a beautiful thing...

"What was that sweetheart?" Tenzin asked her and Lin's head shot up. She hadn't realized she was actually speaking out loud. She needed to tell him or her nervousness would completely consume her. She took possibly the deepest breath she could manage and looked at him.

"Well, your mother may have given me some other news. Some pretty big news too..." Lin began and Tenzin looked directly at her, giving her his full attention.

"Okay. Like what exactly?" He asked shakily, offset by her nervous tone.

"Well...how can I put this...how would you feel about a new addition to the family?" Lin said and rolled her eyes at herself for putting it like that.

"It would be wonderful. I mean, what's not to love about a little one running around? Lin why are you bringing this up?" Tenzin asked her and Lin looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well, your mother said that my sickness might be a kind of morning sickness if you will..." Lin said with expectant eyes, hoping he would catch her drift.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying..." Tenzin said, a smile growing.

"Tenzin, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Lin said with a huge smile and a small laugh.

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Tenzin got up and picked Lin up out of her seat, spinning her around in his arms.

"It's not too soon?" Lin asked, her logic returning as he set her down.

"No, not at all. Lin, all that matters is that we love each other and we are going to be parents to a beautiful child. It's all I could ask for really, you have just made me the happiest man in the world." Tenzin told her before leaning down to capture her lips.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. I've been nervous all day thinking that it would be too soon for us to have a baby but now that I see for myself how excited you are, I feel a lot better. I mean, it's still all new to me and I'll probably freak out a lot and get crazy and mean...just, promise me we will get through this together and be together always. Because honestly, I can't imagine going through this without you." Lin said with a smile on her face, eyes full of hope and love.

"Of course. I promise that I will always be here for you. No matter what." Tenzin told her with a kiss to her forehead.

"So, shall we finish our dinner? Cravings are starting to kick in a little." Lin said with a small laugh as she motioned to the table.

"Of course. Come on." Tenzin said as he lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried her over to the table, eliciting a rare giggle from her.

* * *

"Do you want to tell anyone yet?" Lin asked him when they were lying in their bed after a long night of celebrating.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. I'm sure Dad kept pestering Mom about why you were there this morning. He might of broken her already, or is very close to doing so. Anyway, don't worry about them. Tonight is about you, me and our wonderful little baby. Nothing else matters right now. Why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long day." Tenzin said with a soft kiss to her lips. Pulling her close to him, he whispered his affection for her once more before falling asleep.

Lin couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Looking over at her husband, it grew bigger and brightened even more when she rested a hand on her stomach. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, resting into his embrace. The smile never faded as she dreamt of what their child would be like and was there every day after.


End file.
